Papa's Taco Mia HD
Papa's Taco Mia HD is the fifth Papa Louie restaurant management series game that is available for small-screened devices. The app was first announced on May 3, 2016. Announcement Hey Everyone! You heard that right, Papa’s Taco Mia HD is coming to iPad, Amazon Fire, and Android Tablets!!! The original Papa’s Taco Mia came out almost 5 years ago. It was only our third time making a Gameria, but it was ground breaking for it’s time. We introduced unlockable toppings, closers, badges, and many other things. However, five years is five years, and many gameplay elements have evolved since then. So much has improved that Papa’s Taco Mia HD feels like a brand new game. We’re very excited to show off all the cool stuff we have been working on, so tune in next time for more Sneak Peeks of Papa’s Taco Mia HD! Description Hooray!! You've just won Papa Louie's taco-eating contest, so grab your spatula because you’re the proud owner of a brand new... JOB!?! Get ready to build some tasty tacos unlike any you've made before! As the seasons change outside the taco shop, your customers will order brand-new holiday tacos with a huge amount of new seasonal ingredients. You'll unlock new taco shells, meats, toppings, and sauces for each holiday of the year, and your customers will love thinking outside the box and ordering a creative new take on tacos. Customers will occasionally bring you unique Special Recipes, which you can serve as the Daily Special in the taco shop! Each Special also has a bonus you can earn for serving a prime example of that recipe. When you serve enough Specials to master that recipe, you'll also earn a special prize! Papa's collection of Stickers are now arriving on your tablet! During the game, you'll be able to earn 90 colorful Stickers by completing a wide variety of tasks and achievements. Each customer in your shop also has a list of their three favorite Stickers: Earn all three of that customer's favorite stickers and you'll be rewarded with a brand-new outfit to give to that customer! Play as Mitch or Maggie, or create your own custom character to work in the restaurant! You can also hire or create a Server to help with your shop's Dining Room, where customers can sit and enjoy their freshly-made tacos. Visit the Shop to find an extensive wardrobe of holiday clothing and accessories for your workers, which you can buy with your hard-earned tips. Earn even more clothing and other prizes by playing Foodini's Mini-Games after each workday! The customizable lobby is back, with new themes of furniture and decorations for each holiday of the year! Decorate the restaurant with holiday decorations and your customers won't mind waiting even longer for their food. You can also change the wallpaper, flooring, countertop, and trim, which will change the decor in the Dining Room as well! Game Features * Hands-on taco shop in the Papa Louie universe * Updated and remastered for iPad * Multi-task between cooking, building, and serving chips & dip * Earn and Master 40 unique Special Recipes * 90 colorful Stickers to earn for completing tasks * 12 separate holidays to unlock, each with more ingredients * Custom chefs and servers * Tons of furniture & clothing to decorate your shop & workers * Purchase shop upgrades with your earned tips * 101 customers to serve with unique orders * Use stickers to unlock new outfits for your customers * Over 100 ingredients to unlock * 7 exciting Mini-Games to play after each workday Previews *'05/03/2016:' Papa's Taco Mia HD is announced!http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7522 *'05/10/2016:' Revitalized Tacodale http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7536 *'05/17/2016:' Specials!!!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7619 *'05/23/2016:' Stickers!!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7640 *'05/30/2016:' Holidays!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7657 *'06/06/2016:' New Station!!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7692 *'06/13/2016:' Updated Stations http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7712 *'06/20/2016:' Launch Date Announced!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7769 Customers *Penny (Tutorial) *Greg (Tutorial) *Clair (Random) *Kingsley (Random) *Bruna Romano (Random) *Wally (Random) *Janana (Time) *Little Edoardo (Time) *Gino Romano (Time) *Brody (Time) *Pinch Hitwell (Time) *Yui (Time) *Perri (Time) *Bertha (Time) *Mayor Mallow (Time) *Crystal (Time) *Cherissa (Time) *Zoe (Day 2) *Whiff (Rank 2) *Yippy (Rank 3) *Timm (Rank 4) *Rita (Rank 5) *Boomer (Rank 6) *Matt (Rank 7) *Lisa (Rank 8) *Ember (Rank 9) *Nick (Rank 10) *Olga (Rank 11) *Carlo Romano (Rank 12) *Deano (Rank 13) *Wendy (Rank 14) *Big Pauly (Rank 15) *Johnny (Rank 16) *Hank (Rank 17) Closers *Robby (Monday) *Akari (Tuesday) *Allan (Wednesday) *Quinn (Thursday) *Rico (Friday) *Xandra (Saturday) *Jojo (Sunday) Ingredients Meat * Beef (Start) * Chicken (Unlocked with Zoe on Day 2) * Pork (Unlocked with Nick on Rank 10) Taco Shells *Hard Shell (Start) *Soft Shell (Unlocked on Rank 4 with Timm) *Pita Shell (Unlocked on Rank 15 with Big Pauly) Topping *Lettuce (Start) *Tomato (Start) *Refried Beans (Start) *Guacamole (Start) *White Rice (Unlocked on Rank 3 with Yippy) *Jalapenos (Unlocked on Rank 9 with Ember) Sauces * Mild Sauce (Start) * Sour Cream (Start) * Nacho Cheese (Unlocked on Rank 5 with Rita) * Hot Sauce (Unlocked on Rank 20 with Cooper) Chips * Traditional Chips (Start) * Blue Corn Chips (Unlocked on Rank 2 with Whiff) * Multigrain Chips (Unlocked on Rank 14 with Wendy) Dips and Salsas * Refried Beans (Start) * Guacamole (Start) * Nacho Cheese (Unlocked on Rank 5 with Rita) Holiday Ingredients Starlight BBQ *Cornbread (Unlocked with Boomer on Rank 6) *Beef Brisket (Unlocked on the 2nd Day of Starlight BBQ) *Fried Onion Strings (Unlocked with Matt on Rank 7) *Lone Star Pit Sauce (Unlocked on the 4th Day of Starlight BBQ) *Baked Beans (Unlocked with Lisa on Rank 8) Portallini Feast *Garlic and Olive Oil Piada (Unlocked with Olga on Rank 11) *Gyro Meat (Unlocked on 2nd Day of Portallini Feast) *Feta Cheese (Unlocked with Carlo Romano on Rank 12) *Tzatziki Sauce (Unlocked on the 4th Day of Portallini Feast) *Romaine Lettuce (Unlocked with Deano on Rank 13) Maple Mornings *Waffle Taco (Unlocked with Johnny on Rank 16) *Scrambled Eggs (Unlocked on 2nd Day of Maple Mornings) *Hash Browns (Unlocked with Hank on Rank 17) *Maple Syrup (Unlocked on 4th Day of Maple Mornings) *Bacon (Unlocked with ? on Rank 18) Halloween Thanksgiving Christmas New Year Valentine's Day St. Paddy's Day Easter Cherry Blossom Festival Summer Luau Holidays *Starlight BBQ (Unlocked on Rank 6 with Boomer) - Favorited by Greg, Timm, Janana, Boomer, Matt, Lisa, Ember and Nick *Portallini Feast (Unlocked on Rank 11 with Olga) - Favorited by Bruna Romano, Little Edoardo, Gino Romano, Olga, Carlo Romano, Deano, Wendy and Big Pauly *Maple Mornings (Unlocked on Rank 16 with Johnny) - Favorited by Yippy, Brody, Johnny, Cooper, Pinch Hitwell, Hank *Halloween (Unlocked on Rank 21 with) - Favorited by Willow, Clair, Yui, Perri *Thanksgiving (Unlocked on Rank 26 with) - Favorited by Mayor Mallow, Bertha *Christmas (Unlocked on Rank 31 with) - Favorited by Rita, Crystal *New Year (Unlocked on Rank 36 with) - Favorited by Zoe, *Valentine's Day (Unlocked on Rank 41 with) - Favorited by Whiff, *St. Paddy's Day (Unlocked on Rank 46 with) - Favorited by *Easter (Unlocked on Rank 51 with) - Favorited by Wally, Kingsley, *Cherry Blossom Fest (Unlocked on Rank 56 with) - Favorited by *Summer Luau (Unlocked on Rank 61 with) - Favorited by Penny, Mini Game *Hot Shot (Sunday) *Pizza Pachinko (Monday) *Rico's Chiliworks (Tuesday) *Blender Ball (Wednesday) *Strike Out! (Thursday) *Hallway Hunt (Friday) Ranks Stickers Specials Trivia *This is the first app game that will feature many of the new game elements first introduced in Papa's Bakeria, including specials, stickers, alternate outfits. *In every holiday, the sign is changed: **Starlight BBQ: Mortadello's Meat Pies **Portallini Feast: Romano Family Quartet *Instead of letters, the holiday meats is with a star. *During Halloween, every closer is dressed with a different costume **Robby disguised as a Skeleton **Akari disguised as a Robot **Allan disguised as a Vampire **Quinn disguised as a Cat **Rico disguised as a Giant Pumpkin **Xandra disguised as a Clown **Jojo disguised as an Superhero Gallery tacosblog_banner_comingsoon.jpg Teaser ipad-0.jpg|Papa's Taco Mia HD! announced outside_newcropped.jpg|The Revitalized Tacodale Outside new1.jpg carnitafajita.jpg tacomia_ad1.jpg stickers.jpg|Stickers are back!!! Maplemornings.jpg|Holidays!!! chipstation.jpg|The Chip Station Grill_stationtacomiahd.jpg|The Grill Station Build_stationtacomiahd.jpg|The Build Station launchdate(1).jpg|Papa's Taco Mia will be available in June 27, 2016 Tacomiahd_banner.png Tacomiahd_skyscraper.jpg Screenshot_taco_01a.jpg Screenshot_taco_02a.jpg Screenshot_taco_03a.jpg Screenshot_taco_04a.jpg Screenshot_taco_05a.jpg Yaaaaay.jpg|Papa's Taco Mia HD is here! IMG_4728.JPG|Tacozilla! Aaaagh! IMG_4735.JPG|FUNNY: You can actually add raw/uncut/both meat onto your tacos, but why risk it?? Category:Flipline Studio Games Category:App Games Category:Tablet Games Category:Games Category:2016 Games Category:Papa's Taco Mia HD